Parce Que Je T'Aime
by Mlle Violine
Summary: COMPLETE OS RLSB - Remus a un secret, Sirius veut le découvrir...Mais quand James et Lily s'en mêlent, l'amour va se dévoiler plus vite que prévu...!


**PARCE QUE JE T'AIME.**

**Voici un one-shot, écrit sur le pairing RemusSirius, que vous allez découvrir tout au long de cette histoire, qui m'est venue comme ça en tête.**

**HOMOPHOBES, dehors !! Cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.**

**Enjoy your reading !**

**MLLE POTTER.**

Il était beau.

Il était châtain.

Il était avide de lecture, intelligent, modeste...Mais il avait deux problèmes majeurs : il était un loup-garou. Et son deuxième problème était celui qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment. Il était amoureux. Pour beaucoup de gens ça aurait pu être tout à fait ordinaire, quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours, ou presque, tout du moins assez régulièrement.

Seulement, il n'avait pas cette chance. Il n'avait pas cette chance de pouvoir relativiser ce qui lui arrivait, surtout le fait de tomber amoureux.

Et le problème n'était pas encore cité...

Remus John Lupin était définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Sirius Orion Black.

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, en d'autres termes.

Mais il n'était pas gay pour autant. Tout du moins le croyait-il. Remus ne pouvait pas homosexuel. Non qu'il était homophobe, bien au contraire, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait accepter cet état de fait, et il n'y était pas encore prêt.

Tu t'inventes des prétextes, Remus John Lupin.

« Mais pas du tout...J'établis des faits réels, VERIFIABLES... »

_Bien sûr..._

-CA SUFFIT !

-Remus, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Evidemment, il avait fallu que Sirius vienne s'accroupir à côté de son fauteuil rouge...

« J'en ai assez. Il va falloir que je me décide un jour... »

-De quoi tu parles Moony ?

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai parlé à voix haute ?!

-Bah...si...

-QUOI ?! J'ai dit quoi ?!

-Que tu en avais marre, que tu devais te décider un jour...Mais je ne comprends pas, Moony !

Les yeux de Sirius quémandaient une explication, mais Remus était incapable de lui dire maintenant. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, mais il fut honnête avec lui.

-Plus tard Sirius. Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire maintenant.

-Ca me concerne ?

« Aaaargh...!! Question fatale...Et pourtant inévitable... »

-Oui.

« Satanée bouche qui s'ouvre toute seule...!! »

-Oui ?! Remus, aurais-tu quelque chose à me reprocher...?

-Rien du tout, bien au contraire.

« Encore une langue qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête... »

Sirius rougit étrangement, et Remus rougit à son tour. Le jeune brun ténébreux de Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, et se rapprocha du jeune châtain, en lui murmurant à l'oreille (ce qui provoqua de gros frissons dans le dos du lycanthrope) :

-Remus, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire...Je...

-Qu'est-ce vous foutez là, tous les deux ?! On vous cherche depuis des heures avec Lily !

-C'est vrai...

James Potter et Lily Evans s'étaient immobilisés à l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, qui était déserte depuis une heure environ, ce qui avait motivé Remus à s'installer là pour lire tranquillement.

A présent, ils regardaient leurs amis avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-curieuse. Lily donna un coup de coude à son petit ami, et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

James répondit en riant :

-Tu délires Lily jolie !

-On va bien voir, je vais leur poser la question...

-Quelle question ? Demandèrent en choeur Sirius et Remus.

-Sirius, bouche-toi les oreilles. Et toi James, attends-moi devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame ! Dit Lily en lui faisant un minuscule clin d'oeil.

Ils lui obéirent tous, et Lily s'adressa alors à Remus :

-Rem's, réponds-moi sérieusement...Tu me promets de me dire la vérité ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...!

-Es-tu amoureux de Sirius ?

Moony suspendit son geste de se frotter l'oeil, et son bras retomba mollement, et il rougit avec force.

-Oui...

-D'accord, merci Rem's.

Lily s'avança jusqu'à Sirius, et lui déboucha les oreilles. Elle fit alors signe à Remus de se boucher les oreilles, et posa la même question à Sirius.

-Comment tu l'as deviné ?

-Instinct féminin...

-Oui, je suis amoureux de Remus.

Le lycanthrope avait entendu malgré lui la réponse de son ami, et ses bras perdirent tout à coup toute leur force, ainsi que le reste de son corps. Il glissa à terre, tandis que Sirius et Lily se ruaient vers lui. Il avait perdu connaissance...

**- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - **

James, Sirius et Lily étaient réunis autour du lit de Remus, et ils étaient un peu inquiets. Le lycanthrope n'avait pas perdu connaissance suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener à l'infirmerie. A présent, il était assis dans son lit, et il n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il gardait les yeux cloués à sa couverture de lit.

Quand il avait repris conscience, Lily lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille :

-Pas maintenant, garde-ça pour toi pour l'instant. Ne dis rien à Sirius.

Remus avait hoché la tête imperceptiblement, et lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était évanoui, il avait marmonné qu'il avait eu soudainement chaud puis perdu conscience.

Depuis, Remus était monté dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec James et Sirius, mais ils étaient restés cloîtrés dans un mutisme qui devenait pesant.

Lily eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. Elle prit James par la main, et l'emmena au-dehors, en geignant :

-Tu ne m'emmènes jamais au Lac Noir...

En partant elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Remus, qui avait enfin relevé la tête, d'un air de dire « tu peux maintenant. »

Le couple disparut, et, restés seuls, Sirius et Remus ne savaient trop quoi dire.

Finalement le brun rompit le silence en demandant :

-Moony, est-ce que t'as entendu ce que j'ai répondu à la question de Lily ?

-Ouais. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis évanoui.

Il en avait assez de faire semblant...C'est pourquoi il répondit franchement à la question de son meilleur ami. Sirius parut bouche bée. Il finit par lui demander timidement :

-Tu...tu ressens quoi pour moi...?

Il y eut un silence qui parut durer une éternité, puis Remus releva la tête. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre semblaient parler à sa place, mais il dit quand même :

-Je ne veux pas de toi comme frère, pas plus comme ami. Je te veux comme petit ami.

Les mots parurent suspendus entre eux, mais Remus n'en avait cure. Il se leva, et marcha très lentement vers Sirius, dont l'échine fut parcourue d'un frisson comme il n'en avait que très rarement ressenti.

Leurs bouches se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre et se trouvèrent dans un ballet érotique et sensuel de langues.

-Je t'aime...se dirent-ils à l'unisson.


End file.
